A Fluffy Mentalist
by Louey7
Summary: A bunch of fluffy mentalist one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is basically bunch of fluffy Jane/Lisbon shorts. Parts will probably OOC or AU. I'll try and update as often as possible. **

**Please review! Also, any ideas for future ones are welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Mentalist.**

Strawberries

"Jane!" Came a shrieking voice from Lisbon's office. Jane rushed in, to see Lisbon stepped in a pile of mushy strawberries. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't splatter onto her pants.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

To her surprise, he did not smile, he only shrugged and stated, "I don't know."

"Yeah you don't know, then how did these get here?"

"Lisbon, I don't know." He walked over to where she was still standing, between the couch and the desk. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

"No, why would I?" She replied, still with an irritated voice.

"K, I'll be back in a few," he then left.

Lisbon just stood there, waiting, growing bored. She was wondering why would Jane do it and then just deny it and not take credit. Meanwhile the team saw Jane running out. They figured it was him running away from Lisbon, as he always does when she yells at him or gives him that look.

Lisbon still just stood, thinking, now thinking what was taking him so long. About 20 minutes after leaving, Jane rushed back in with a big a bag. The team questioned him about what he was doing and what was wrong with Lisbon. He just said nothing. They were quietly chatting between each other, when they heard yelling again. "What the hell took you so long? What were you doing? What's going on?"

"Lisbon, I have no idea, but I bring gifts!" He finished smiling. She rolled her eyes, and then saw the big bag, letting out a slight sigh. She continued arguing, "Jane. You listen. You put strawberries on my floor, for god knows what reason. You then leave for 20 minutes and have some dumb bag. And also, you deny putting these damned things here," She pointed towards the ground and was teary eyed, "You run off and do stuff and bring havoc to the CBI. You don't think about things, you don't care about things or anyone. You—you," she finished not wanting to believe anything she said as she loved him, deeply, and maybe even for those reasons. She quickly wiped off the tears that ran down her face.

"Oh, Lisbon… Come here," she tucked her head into his chest. After letting her recover, he brought the bag up and sat her down on the couch. He first pulled out a fresh pair of pants, very similar to the ones she had on now. Her eyes widened a bit. She then wondered what else was in the bag. He said, "Hey, I'll go get a towel, you can change then." She replied, "K, Jane, thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome," he replied, as walking towards the door and having a huge smile on his face.

He came back with 4 towels, one slightly wet. Lisbon couldn't help but ask him, "Why do you have 4 towels? I mean really?"

"Yeah, one for you, the others to dry up the mess. Maybe two if you want two." To that she sighed.

She finally sat down on the couch, Jane drying up her legs. This felt really good to her, she couldn't help but to want more. He finished cleaning after about 5 minutes. He sat next to Lisbon, who could clearly see he was in pain from all the bending. She asked, "You okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine," he replied with a smile. Lisbon had completely forgotten about the bag and why he would put the strawberries there, until she noticed him moving and picking the bag back up. He laid it next to his lap. He was fidgeting with something inside it. He finally pulled out a strawberry! "A strawberry? Really?" Lisbon said with a smile.

"Of course," he said, pulling out the huge box of them.

"A ton of strawberries?" She was almost laughing now.

"Well not quite a ton, maybe a few."

She was now chuckling, "they are delicious," she said, almost inaudibly. She continued, "And Jane, thanks." They were now staring into each other's eyes. _How could he do something like that, so sweet?_ She was thinking, now frowning, _I wonder if he knows… how could he not, he knows everything. Ugh I hope he loves me too. Why and how could he though? _She sighed, catching Jane's attention, "Lisbon, you okay?"

"Yes, well, why did you do all this?" She questioned not knowing how she said it.

"For you of course," He went in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, the one thing she wanted most. He swiftly retracted and then she started to say something. She then started louder, "Did you put those, err the strawberries on the floor?"

"Lisbon, I did not, I already told you," she could see the honesty in his eyes when he said that.

She smiled, asking, "Who would and why, then?"

He was now whispering, edging closer to her, "I guess that's a mystery we'll never know." He was now kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, barely pulling back, she said, "Jane, I love you, so much."

"Lisbon, I love you too."

**A/N: Short and sweet :)**

**Please review and let me know if too long or too short on ones also. I'll try and update as often as possible but no guarantees, as I'm not able to get on that much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for slow updating, haven't had much inspiration to work on this one.**

**This is one is set sometime in season 4, with Rigspelt and Jisbon.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, Nope, still don't own it… (insert frowns)**

Jealous

Lisbon was sitting at her desk, watching Van Pelt and Rigsby keep looking at each other and smiling. Lisbon had frowned, at the idea of them being together again. Rigsby had left Sarah, after figuring out she cheated on him and he wasn't the father of her baby. This however made Van Pelt happy so she could tell Rigsby how she felt again.

Meanwhile Jane was lying down on his couch pretending to be asleep. Hearing an every once in a while giggle after a text came in or computer beep for IM. He was indeed jealous, he wanted to be in a relationship, but how could Lisbon like _him,_ the pain-in-the-ass consultant.

As everyone left, Lisbon and Jane both saw Rigsby and Van Pelt leave together, whispering as the left, one part in particular catching Jane's attention, "I wonder if they know again," How he heard it he had no idea. The he heard another, "There's no way they can know."

Naturally, Lisbon needed coffee to get through the paperwork, so Jane got her some. When he confronted her, she looked all sad. He had thought he needed to cheer her up somehow, but that's why she hates him, every time he tries to do something like that everything goes wrong. Lisbon saw his very odd look then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mm, Oh yeah I'm fine, why?" He had come back into realization of what he was doing.

"Umm, never mind?"

He had walked out, "Okay…"

He came storming back in just minutes later and started talking, "So what are you going to do about Rigsby and Van Pelt?"

"Do what about what about them?"

It took Jane a second to realize what she actually said and meant. "Oh come on isn't obvious?"

Now Lisbon, feeling dumbstruck, stated, "Oh that… Nothing I guess."

"And that really worked last time?" He replied.

She sighed, "I guess not."

Jane could now tell how jealous she was in her voice. He, too, envied the working relationship Rigsby and Van Pelt were able to be in.

He also sighed, wondering how he could ask her to dinner or something. How could he even tell her how he feels? Lisbon thinking nearly the same thing, just sighed, getting up to supposedly use the restroom. Jane had stopped her right in the middle of her office, grasping her arm.

"Umm, Jane?"

"Lisbon…"

Lisbon had so many fantasies going through her right now. One of them, him pulling her into a hug and then a fine kiss. Another, them randomly tripping and her falling on top of him.

Jane even had an idea of where this could go, him pulling her in, and then a strong, yet soft kiss.

Now Lisbon with the same voice as Jane had just had, said, "Jane…" They were staring into each other's eyes now. They could both see the love and compassion in their eyes. This made all thoughts of reality wander out of their heads.

Jane started to talk in a calm voice, "Lisbon, I-I love you." Why did he say that? How could she love _him, _the pain-in-the-ass consultant?

Lisbon smiled, her biggest smile ever, "Jane I love you too," continuing with a whisper, "So much, you don't even know."

He pulled her into a very tight hug and kissed her, as she showed all the love back.

**Hope you all liked it! **

**Again, please review and any ideas are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for super late update! Have had some events in personal life to get past… This ones short like others but will try my hardest to start doing them more frequent.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it… Or do I? Hmm… Gahhh, nope :(**

Internet

Jane sat lying on his couch watching how Van Pelt just played with her computer half the time, probably day-dreaming about Rigsby. He would watch her type for what seemed like forever. He saw her move her hand to her mouse and start clicking in. He had wondered if Lisbon knew as much on the computer as Van Pelt. Then he thought something completely weird; Lisbon being some lonely student in school and he being a computer geek.

He let out a soft sigh and started drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile Lisbon was on her computer trying to figure things out, hoping Jane would storm in and fix the thing that was wrong that really wasn't. She sat hopeless, her arms messing her hair up. Then she finally found out somehow, she was making a Facebook* account. She had then found out how to search things. The first thing that popped into her mind was the lovely pain-in-the-ass. She frowned and messed her hair up even more, if possible, when noticing he wasn't on it. She then added all of her co-workers, wondering how and why they already had accounts.

She saw Jane sleeping, and then thought how awesome it would be if he was dreaming of them being in bed together, or something of the sorts. She then turned shock when she saw him suddenly bolt off the couch and go into his room. She sat thunderstruck, nearly unconscious. He was heading straight up to the computer he hardly knew how to use, wondering what he would do, all the possibilities. He then turned the computer on and was dumbstruck on what he could do. He then went to some internet thing and thought how everyone was talking about this "e-mail" thing, he would make one of those, whatever it was. He finally made it and he somewhat mastered it for almost never using his computer. He thought how ridiculously easy this seemed. He thought if Lisbon had e-mail, then thought he was dumb, as she needed it for work.

He was drifting off, then remembered seeing Van Pelt on this thing called "Facebook," so he thought he would check it out and see what it was… Thinking by the name it was a "book of faces." He then figured everything out and decided to see if Lisbon was on this thing, and she was and only had 3 friends, but hey, he had none! He decided to add her to his friends. He then saw he had a friend, it was Lisbon.

He very stupidly starting typing in a message, thinking it was his 'typing pleasure' and she wouldn't see the message. It said, "ohhh Lisbon how much you don't know I love you love love love you! Yes. I love Teresa Lisbon, the most perfectist girl in the world"

Lisbon noticed a new message on her screen, her eyes widened at someone messaging her. She saw it was from Patrick Jane. She read it. Then read it again, and again. Slower every time. She was completely shocked and was motionless for about 2 minutes. Meanwhile Jane just noticed he wasn't typing just to himself…

He ran downstairs having no idea what he would do. Lisbon still sat shocked and sent a blank message back, hoping he would see it. Jane still running, completely stopped when he caught Lisbon's deep green eyes. Luckily for them, the team was off for an early dinner. Her expression changed, to love, she now wanted to admit to him that she loved him. She started to get up, when Jane casually walked up to her office, stepping in.

She latched herself against him, and he kissed her forehead, moving down to her lips. The stood kissing for a long time, very passionately, with often cries of pleasure from Lisbon.

***No copyright infringement intended (only social network I could think of)**

**Okay hope that was good enough to make up for my absence! Hopefully next one will be up soon any ideas are much apprieciated!**

**Please Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay I've been bad- slow (very very slow) updating. :( I do hope this makes up for it somewhat. Will try my best! (Just warning some parts may be slightly more than teen)**

**Starting to run out of ideas, already, so any would be useful **

**Disclaimer: I own: A computer, a blanket (or 5), a lot of books, a whole bunch of more stuff… But, I still don't see 'The Mentalist' there. Sigh.**

Sleep

Lisbon was lying down on her couch dozing off to sleep. She was thinking about Jane, and how she had no paperwork. How did she get to not have paperwork, she wondered. Jane had been oddly nice recently, telling her when he found something out, sometimes, at least. She smiled and dozed off again.

Meanwhile, Jane, slowly creeping into Lisbon's office, was thinking how he would ask. 'Lisbon, I was thinking, wanna grab a bite?' That was good enough, he guessed, he just wanted to be with her. He noticed how he was really attached to her. What was his _real_ point of being at the CBI other than Red John? He couldn't kid himself, Lisbon was.

When he very slowly turned into her office, about to talk, he stopped himself, in slight shock. He saw a very calm Lisbon lying on her couch very peaceful. She was resting on her left side, facing the side away from Jane. She had her left arm curled up under head, and her right arm was hanging around her back-side. Her feet were perfectly slightly curled up. By the restless, yet calm, peaceful look she had, it looked like she had never gotten any sleep. It was like all she did was sleep a little, work. Most of the work part due to Jane causing paperwork.

Jane let out a quiet, somewhat distressed sigh. He didn't know what to do. So after a near two minutes of thinking, he walked over to Lisbon's desk and quietly sat, just waiting. He saw Lisbon's beautiful face, halfway covered by her beautiful hair. The way her hair curled into her face was just a perfect picture for Jane. He really admired her body before, but not like this. She was just perfect.

Meanwhile in Lisbon's head, she was on her bed with Jane. They were watching a movie. The dream was so surreal, all the little details were exact. Lisbon lying down slightly to the side from the middle had Patrick right next to her, and somewhat on her. His head was set softly on her breasts, using them as a very nice cushion. Their legs were entwined, his two legs wrapped around her left leg. His right arm was laid down under her head, but to wear he could twirl her hair. His left hand met up with her hip, just next to her vagina, while rubbing right around there. Her left hand went to around his wrist, she played with the skin there.

She hardly noticed how his hand was right next to her privates just at first, but that all changed, when she felt his hand go just under her soft silk pants. She wanted his hand closer. His hand slipped closer and closer. They were both staring at each other, until his hand met her vagina, now rubbing it. Just as she really started feeling it, she awoke.

Not realizing where her hand was and that Jane was watching her, she then moved her hand. She moved it only slightly she realized where it was. She then gave it a soft rub. She twirled her body around, not noticing Jane was in there. The bullpen had very few lights life, as nobody else was there. She then looked straight at Jane, then gasped, very hard and loudly.

"J-Jane!" She nearly yelled. She tried to continue, but was cut off.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching you sleep, what else would I be doing?"

With that, she sat up. Still a little confused, she thought back to the dream, and then it hit her. Oh damn was she in trouble, and a whole lot; toying in her underwear while dreaming about Jane would never even have a chance of her getting out alive. Jane was even surprised while watching Lisbon fidget in her underwear, wondering what she was thinking about.

He started to question her now, and she wasn't going to get out of this one. "So what were you dreaming about?" He continued, "must've been somethin' nice you know with all the…"

Lisbon felt like a brick fell into her brain. He really slammed the question hard. She decided to play it smart and see his reaction, "Oh something." Damn, did she have to say that, Jane thought.

"And that something is…"

"Something," She declared.

He now saw how she was looking at him, was she actually thinking about him? How awesome would that be, Jane thought. Instead of another question like Lisbon expected, Jane walked up to her and sat beside her. He whispered into her ear. The words echoed again and again, "Was it me?" The main odd thing was how his voiced changed to an odd one.

She opened her mouth, having trouble to talk. She finally let words out, "Jane, I-I"

"Lisbon, it's okay, I really like you."

"I was thinking about… You," she finally finished after a long pause.

Why did she say that? What good would come out of it? She had to have been thinking a long time, because Jane had somehow twisted her so they were facing each other.

Jane kissed her with a lot of passion. When he noticed how much she wanted this, he backed away. What an awful tease, Lisbon thought, why couldn't he just go with it and have sex. He smiled, his biggest smile ever.

Jane knocked Lisbon down. He pulled her pants off. Now everything was right, Lisbon had thought. Meanwhile Jane had plans, too great for her to handle. Now quite similar position to the dream, he was fingering with her. These plans were just perfect for Lisbon, in the end.

**A/N: Okay so a little different. Like, no like? Sorry if it was too much, just had this idea floating around. **

**Please review, and ideas are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still trying my best at keeping updates fast! This one is a little different as fair warning, so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist, a golf course, part of the moon, a country, or anything like that really.**

Secrets

Lisbon came into work in a particularly good mood. The team noted how she was surprisingly joyful, and she didn't seem restless. She also had good posture. They figured something good with work must've happened since she had no personal life.

Later that night Lisbon was on a stake-out, with none other than Jane of course. The person they were waiting to come hadn't come for over 2 hours and still didn't appear to be coming.

Jane was sleeping most of the time, so he didn't notice much. Jane nudged Lisbon to come to the back of the car. He smiled a mischievous smile, and Lisbon knew she was done for. Once he called her back she was a goner, actually.

Meanwhile the team was listening on into them to hear if anything interest with the case was going on. They suddenly heard odd kiss- like noises, with every once in a while static noise. They figured they were eating which for some odd reason messes with the sound.

Luckily, the SUV's back was able to be laid out, bed-like. Jane was able to sleep in it actually. He came well prepared with blankets and food. The guy they were waiting for wasn't supposed to come until morning anyway.

Now the team was hearing an odd noises that sounded like "mm," being great detectives, they figured Lisbon and Jane were eating tasty food. It wasn't until they heard odd kicking, like they were rubbing their legs across the SUV. Now the team concluded they were sleeping. Van Pelt even said, "Aww, them sleeping together," she continued, "imagine if it were the 'real' sleeping."

Jane and Lisbon had no idea the team was listening to them. The good thing is they weren't watching them. Jane had pulled out strawberries, Lisbon's favorite food. She laughed lightly and stole them from him. She just found out her packed 2 huge gallon sized bags with strawberries, all cut perfectly. He truly was the sweetest thing to her. Jane started to talk, "Imagine if they knew, you know the team," he chuckled, "I would probably be kicked off."

Lisbon also chuckled, "Ahh, would life be easy, no paperwork."

"But then-," he stuttered a bit, "meh."

The team listened to that like it was mid-day and they were bats listening to echoes to get across their caves. Knew what? Why would Jane be 'kicked off'? Why couldn't Jane just finish talking? And what could they be eating so much off?

Jane brushed Lisbon's hair off her face, halfway to stop her from eating, she was going to get sick. He then rolled her body on top of his. She quietly screamed, "woah!" in a high pitched voice. He smiled, then asked her, "Wanna go again?" Her answer was very clear, to Jane that is.

She tore his shirt off, as he was licking her neck. Somehow getting naked, they were now making highly pleasured shrills. It was until Lisbon's last one that got the team's attention.

"What the hell was that?" Rigsby question. They all shrugged and went about.

Jane now somewhat off of Lisbon, looked into her eyes, now talking quietly, yet clear, into her ear. "Now imagine if they knew, imagine… I really love you, so much."

She was now down to a quiet whisper in his ear, "Patrick Jane, I love you too."

The team now heard a definite kicking sound, when it was actually Lisbon bucking her hips on the bottom of the SUV floor. They heard a faint, "Oh-Jane"- like sound. They just shrugged it off. Who knows how they made it to the CBI?

"JAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNE," Lisbon cried, "Oh god Jane I love you, Patrick." She started again, "Why so much, none for you? I mean really?"

"Ahh, Lisbon your orgasm is a much for you as it is for me."

Meanwhile back at CBI headquarters, "HOLY SHIT!"

"They did not!"

"How the-."

All of them were so surprised, too surprised even. Taking them a long time to calm down, they had no idea what to do. They heard talking again.

"Lisbon?" Patrick said.

"Hmm?" Lisbon returned, waking up like.

"What a secret we have."

Lisbon was now dozing slightly off, "Mmm, yeah."

A secret their whole team knew now. They were the happiest couple ever and clearly had the BEST sex. Van Pelt wondered why Rigsby couldn't even do an eigth of that. That is the true secret, how.

**A/N: Okay maybe a bit much, again? And weird?**

**Anyway, ideas are wanted! Thanks for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This popped into my head randomly while petting my dog! Does have a bit to do with Castle (tv show about writer who follows detective)… anyway, sorry to anyone who doesn't know what it is. (Sorry for crappy title name for this one)**

**Please review! And all the reviews I've gotten are appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist shall be mine! But not now :( And for Castle, I own a toy castle…**

_TV_

Lisbon sat hopelessly with nothing to do. Well, at least nothing fun to do. The 'team' or actually, Jane had solved yet another case, with a 2-inch pile of paper work for Lisbon to fill out. This one was in particularly annoying because Jane had caused over fifty-thousand dollars in damage. The only good thing about the day was a new Castle would come on tonight, the one thing she could look forward to on Fridays.

One of the very few fun things in Lisbon's life was to be able to cuddle up with her secret cats on the couch and watch television. Her cats were probably the only secret she was able to keep from Jane, in which she knew of though. All the possibilities in his mind, he probably knows she has 3-5 cats. She in fact, had 4. How she was able to keep up with them, she had no idea.

She did have another secret, which again, may not be a secret; she enjoys watching television shows. She sometimes felt like her life outta be one, with a pain-in-the-ass consultant. She had wondered many of times, if Jane watched television… Probably not, though. How awesome would it be though, if not only was Lisbon cuddled up with her cats, but if Jane was right there, too, even with the cats on him.

Does Jane like cats? How could he not? Lisbon had high hopes that Jane loved cats. Especially the cats she owned, which are real nice. First cat- Fluffy brownish skins with streaky golden highlights, loves people. Second cat- Basically a short-haired, skinny version of the first cat, except slightly more gray rather than brown fur, very friendly. Third cat- A rather huge cat (for a small cat) but skinny, with general gray skin, lovely cat as whole. Fourth cat- An odd looking cat, sandy white fur with odd brown spots, loves to cuddle.

Lisbon had finally gotten through the hard part- Jane's part- of the paperwork. She had a tiny bit more of exactly how things went type of paperwork left. Just as she was giving her second to last signature, she gasped for air. Jane had bolstered in her office. As much as she loved, him, what the hell did he want? She questioned him, "Yes, _Patrick_ Jane?"

He somehow loved it when she stressed the Patrick part of his name. He scrambled his thoughts, now thinking to himself why did he come in, really, what was the point? Quickly coming together, he replied, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just a writer." She let the last part slip out by accident.

"A writer, who?"

"Ermm, from a tv show, Castle," she was hoping this would end well, "ever heard of it?"

"Castle, hmm, I think so, why?"

Uhh, why not? She thought… "You're the one who wanted to know."

"Ahh yes, but just wondering why you wanted to know if I heard of it. You're clearly throwing something off so we don't have to talk about what's really on your mind. Which clearly had some sort of something from this Castle thing of yours. So?" He said hastily.

"Mmmm," she bit her bottom lip, "something," she gaving him a flirting smile.

"Oh god Lisbon, you are romanticizing about it? So… what about?" He raised an eyebrow swiftly.

Did Jane really do that? Now she was stuck and had to answer his question. "Fine, don't laugh and don't tell anyone. K?" He nodded. She continued, "So… Castle is the writer guy on tv, he follows a Detective Kate Beckett. They have a romantic spark and was just thinking about me…" Oh crap she said 'me', "and how many times they outta go out and they don't and I'm just eager to get home and watch it tonight. K?" He nodded, again,

Jane caught onto the 'me' part. Does she like him? Perhaps she had another secret other than television and cats. He had to continue somehow, "Lisbon, you know all because it's on tv can mean it's still able to happen, like romance."

Lisbon not thinking, feeling like she was dreaming said, "mmm, me and my romantisies," she said very softly and quietly.

"Lisbon, romantisies, you?"

Lisbon had just realized she said that, "uhhh."

Jane kneeled all the way down to her, he could see her shocked face, and how she totally let things slip now. He leaned forwards and kissed her, rubbing his tongue through her lips and into her mouth. She did nothing for a while but then caught on. Jane finally broke off saying, "Should I mention my 'romantisies?'

**A/N: Ended up different than I thought, just went with the flow. It was real fun to write (type). Oh and back to normal**

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed this and enjoying this story… Reviews will always let me know (hint hint) :) **


End file.
